Johan Cronman (1662-1737)
Ingermanland, Russia |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings =Anna Catharina Cronman (1658-1661) Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) Carl Cronman (1661-?) Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) Anna Catharina Cronman (1667-1685) |2nd Spouse = |Death = Malmö, Sweden |Burial = Caroli Church, Malmö |Father = Joachim Cronman (c1635-1703) |Mother = Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) |Spouse = |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Johan Cronman (1662-1737) aka Baron Cronman; Lieutenant with Narva garrison, Second Captain with Närke-Värmland regiment 1687, Captain with Zurlauben's regiment 1699, Lieutenant-Colonel 1701, Colonel of Kronoberg regiment 1706, captured at Perevolochna, returned 1722, Lieutenant-General of the infantry in 1722, made a Baron in 1727. County Governor of Malmö and Commandant of Skåne Province in 1727. Fought in 13 battles (b. February 2, 1662; Unanitz, Ingermanland, Russia - d. July 26, 1737; Malmö, Sweden) Parents *Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) *Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) Birth He was born on February 2, 1662 in Russia Siblings *Anna Catharina Cronman I (1658-1661) died as an infant on December 23, 1661 in Kristine parish, Gothenburg. *Ursula Cronman (1660-1745) was born on August 29, 1660, and married Christoffer Fredrik Von Grothenhielm (1655-1705). *Carl Cronman (1661-?) died young in France. *Hedvik Elisabeth Cronman (1663-1699) was born on November 11, 1663, and married Henrik Aminoff (1653-?), and after his death married Simon von Rohr (c1650-1721). She died on August 14, 1699. *Jakob Fredrik Cronman (c1665-1710) died in 1710 at Reval from the plague. *Anna Catharina Cronman (1658-1685) was born February 3, 1667 and married Hans Christoffer Von Rohr I (1626-1700) who was killed in action in the Battle of Narva. She died on December 3, 1685 during childbirth. Marriage He never married. Career Peter Englund wrote in The Battle That Shook Europe: Poltava and the Birth of the Russian Empire: Lieutenant with Narva Garrison 1683, Second-Captain with Närke-Värmland regiment 1687, Captain with Zurlauben's regiment 1699, Lieutenant-Colonel 1701, Colonel of Kronoberg regiment 1706, captured at Perevolochna, returned 1722, Lieutentant-General of Infantry 1722, Baron 1727, County Governor of Malmohus and Commandant of Skåne Province 1727. Fought in 13 battles, never wounded. Spoke 8 languages: Swedish, Latin, German, Estonian, Polish, Russian, French and Dutch. Death He died on July 26, 1737 in Malmö. Timeline *1662 Birth in Unanitz in Ingermanland on February 2, 1662 *1683 Lieutenant at Narva Garrison *1737 Death in Malmö, Sweden on July 26, 1737 Relationship Johan Cronman (1662-1737) was the eighth great-granduncle of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). External link *Johan Cronman (1662-1737) at Wikipedia *Johan Cronman (1662-1737) at Findagrave *Johan Cronman (1662-1737) grave marker Images File:Cronman-Johan Malmo St Peter church.jpg|Plaque at St. Peter's Church, Malmo File:Johan Cronman Malmo Sweden.jpg|Plaque at Caroli Church, Malmö where he was buried Image:Cronman-Johan TheBattleThatShookEurope.gif|The Battle That Shook Europe: Poltava and the Birth of the Russian Empire. By Peter Englund. Image:Cronman-Johan battle.gif|The Battle That Shook Europe: Poltava and the Birth of the Russian Empire. By Peter Englund. Image:Cron01.JPG|Carl Otto Nordensvan (1851-1924) Värmlands regementes historia Image:Cron02.JPG|Carl Otto Nordensvan (1851-1924) Värmlands regementes historia File:Cronman-Johan biography .png|Matrikel Öfwer Swea Rikes Ridderskap Och Adel Image:Cron03.JPG|Nils Reuterholm (1676-1756) Journal Category:Cronman (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles